.44 Magnum
The .44 Magnum Revolver is a usable sidearm in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is usually found in multiplayer, however it can be found in the museum level. It is based on the real-life Colt Anaconda, a scaled-up version of Colt's earlier and more successful Python revolver chambered in .357 Magnum. It is the third revolver to appear in the Call of Duty series. It is considered analogous to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's other "power pistol", the Desert Eagle. History Built on a new and heavier ‘AA’ frame, the Anaconda revolver was brought out to compete with .44 Magnum contemporaries such as the Smith & Wesson Model 29, the Sturm, Ruger & Co. Redhawk and Blackhawk, and the Dan Wesson Firearms Model 44. Considering that many of these models had been marketed and sold for fully 35 years upon its introduction, the Anaconda was a very late entry into the large-bore handgun market. Unlike most other pistols introduced in the 1980s and 1990s, the Anaconda was never offered with a carbon steel blued finish, but was available only in stainless steel. When originally introduced Anacondas were plagued with poor accuracy, but changes to the barrels quickly corrected the problems to the point that Colt billed its new pistol as among the most accurate .44 Magnum revolvers in production. Anaconda revolvers were primarily marketed for sport enthusiast shooters and hunters, as they are too large and unwieldy for law enforcement, self-defense, or concealed-carry. Colt firearms announced the discontinuation of the Anaconda and many other double-action revolver models in October of 1999, although made-to-order limited production versions of the gun continued to be available from the Colt custom gun shop until approximately 2003. In-Game In game, the .44 magnum is a very accurate pistol, able to make very precise shots at medium range, and it takes 3 shots to down an opponent with full health without stopping power. With stopping power the .44 magnum will become a 2 shot pistol. Each shot produces a fair amount of recoil which takes some time to settle, so it is advised that the user takes deliberate shots at a distance, as they will easily be overwhelmed by rapid fire weapons, and even semi-automatic pistols at close range. The sights are relatively standard. The weapon's main drawback is the low bullet count - only 6 bullets can be held at once, effectively making it the pistol with the lowest round count in the game. Though the revolver uses speed loaders, the reload time is only average. As far as attachments, FMJ's usefulness is questionable due to the low ammo count of the .44. Akimbo has an interesting effect because it allows two shots at once, and at close range it only requires two shots to kill, even without stopping power. By firing both guns at once while the enemy is within your aiming reticle (obviously easier with Steady Aim), you can, in essence, perform a one-shot-kill. This is technically possible with other handguns, but in the cases of the USP and M9 Stopping Power is required (also, the USP has drastically worse hipfire accuracy, and the range from which the M9 can kill with two shots is very short). The Tactical Knife also proves useful at very close range, providing an opportunity for quick knife kills if ammo runs short. Unlike other guns in MW2, the .44 Magnum appears to have no fire cap meaning that it will fire as fast as you pull the trigger. This is tremendously useful when using ADS at close range and whilst using Akimbo. As with many other guns, the .44 Magnum is capable of a much quicker reload if the user reload cancels, thus greatly reducing the time spent unarmed. File:44magnum 6.png|The .44 Magnum Weapon Attachments: *FMJ *Akimbo *Tactical Knife Trivia *A unique version of this pistol can be obtained in the Museum level by killing the General Shepherd display character and taking his weapon. The differences between Shepherd's pistol and the regular .44 Magnum are that the unique version has a faster rate of fire and slightly different colored iron sights. Note that once Shepherd is activated by pressing the red button on the desk he will have two pistols; he will switch to the other non-unique version after the first one is empty. *The .44 Magnum is the signature weapon of General Shepherd. Likely a play on General Patton who used to carry a S&W .357 revolver into the battlefield alongside his Colt 45. *On the left side of the barrel it says "BRAD ALLENCONDA .44MAGNUM" *The .44 Magnum is one of the first pistols you can use in multiplayer, as part of the "First Recon" pre-made multiplayer class. *When using Akimbo, the second .44 Magnum will have different coloured iron sights. Category:Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Revolvers Category:American Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Multiplayer